


At Least He's a Cute Freak

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Julian confesses his crush on Howard, who reacts better than expected.





	At Least He's a Cute Freak

"Um, Howard? May we speak?"

Howard groans and turns around. "Make it quick, Julian. I'm supposed to meet Randy in a few minutes. We're gonna play Grave Punchers 8 all night. So, again, make it quick."

Julian glances to the side, fingers fiddling nervously with each other. He eventually chokes out, "I like you... Quite a bit, Howard."

Howard raises an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"I... Like you," Julian repeats.

"I said okay."

"Howard!" Julian says, getting aggravated. "I want to go out with you."

Howard stares. Blinks. "Oh."

Julian starts to back away. "I'm sorry, I should j-just go now... Y-you probably don't even-"

"Tomorrow. Movies. You're buying."

"I- Wh-what?"

"Do you wanna go on a date or not?"

Julian blinks, and beams. "Oh, y-yes! Definitely, thank you! I will see you then!"

Howard rolls his eyes and grumbles to himself. "Yeah, whatever, see ya..."

He walks away, and Julian is left blushing and grinning like a fool.


End file.
